Recently, mobile electronic appliances, such as portable terminals, digital cameras and notebooks, have increasingly been used. Such a mobile electronic appliance needs to have a waterproofing property because it is used while being carried. However, such a mobile electronic appliance is configured such that a sound hole is formed in its portion to be provided with a speaker or microphone, and water or dust infiltrates into the mobile electronic appliance through the sound hole.
Therefore, the sound hole is provided therein with a waterproof sound-transmitting sheet for transmitting sound and blocking water or dust. Such a waterproof sound-transmitting sheet must be produced in consideration of both a waterproofing property and a sound-transmitting efficiency.
In relation thereto, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0041839 (Apr. 22, 2010) discloses a waterproof sound-transmitting sheet made of a porous polytetrafluoroethylene film. However, this conventional waterproof sound-transmitting sheet is problematic in that, since it is composed of only a porous polytetrafluoroethylene film, the micropores of the porous polytetrafluoroethylene film are enlarged by externally-applied impact or sound pressure depending on the increase in the period of sheet usage, thus deteriorating the waterproofing performance thereof.